Bitter Virgin
by Uchiha Sakurahana
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es el playboy de la preparatoria de su pequeño pueblo. Está interesado en todas las chicas del pueblo, excepto en una, Haruno Sakura, una chica extraña y solitaria. Pero una confesión causará un gran cambio en él... Narusaku
1. Relato 1

**Advertencias: **

Bitter Virgin es un manga creado por Kei Kusunoki. Ni su historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Naruto es un manga creado por Masashi Kishimoto. Ni su historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Esta historia trata un tema que a muchas personas puede resultar fuerte, la violación y el embarazo adolescente. Pero les aseguro que es una historia hermosa y conmovedora.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bitter Virgin

Relato 1

Se removió molesto en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. La razón: los traviesos rayos del sol matutino se colaban a través de la ventana de su habitación y le daban directamente en el rostro.

No estaba de humor, deseaba dormir un poco más. Se lo merecía después de haber trabajado como un burro sirviendo mesas día y noche.

**-¡Naruto! ¡Ya levántate o se te hará tarde para ir al instituto!-**gritó su madre desde el piso de abajo.

**-Ya voy.-**gruño con voz ronca. Se frotó los ojos varias veces pero sus ojos estaban encaprichados, no querían despegarse ni mucho menos abrirse. Maldiciendo por lo bajo a su madre, al sol, y a los estudios, abandonó la comodidad de su cama para tomar una ducha. Si no lo hacía pasaría el día entero adormilado y en consecuencia, de mal humor.

Una media hora más tarde se encontraba totalmente despierto y vistiendo el uniforme. Su madre, una mujer hermosa pero temperamental, colocó el desayuno delante de él, con el ceño fruncido.

**-Un día va a hacerte mal.-**meneó la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria.**-Desayunar ramen no es muy saludable ¿sabes? Menos aún si lo acompañas con leche. **

**-Me gusta mucho el ramen.-**dijo engullendo los fideos con maestría.

**-Si al menos ese gusto por el ramen sirviera para motivarte para trabajar en la tienda de la familia.-**suspiró, mientras lavaba los platos sucios.

**-Me gusta comer, no preparar ramen.-**su madre siempre insistía en que debería ser más dedicado y responsable con el "Ichiraku", pero él quería algo más para su vida**.-Además, es un trabajo aburrido y monótono. **

**-Nuestros antepasados fundaron "Ichiraku", y desde entonces ha pasado de generación en generación.-**le recordó.-Si tu padre te escuchara se enojaría mucho.

**-Eso no vamos a saberlo nunca.-**murmuró con amargura. La mujer fingió no escucharlo, no deseaba tocar ese tema nuevamente, le hacía demasiado daño**.-Que haya pasado de generación en generación no le quita lo aburrido.**

**-Lo dices porque aún eres inmaduro, pero cuando te cases y formes tu propia familia verás al mundo de otra forma.**

**-Deberías casarte y haber si me dejas en paz de una buena vez.-**susurró, molesto.

**-¿Casarme? ¿Yo?-**repitió en tono soñador, y las mejillas sonrojadas. El rubio meneó la cabeza, negativamente. Su madre a veces actuaba infantilmente.

**-¡Ya me voy!-**besó la mejilla de la mujer y abandonó la estancia apresuradamente.

_Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 16 años y curso el segundo año de la secundaria. Nací en una pequeña aldea del interior de Japón, llamada Konoha. Konoha es un lugar perfecto para vivir y criar a una familia, pues podemos presumir del ambiente puro y la carencia de delincuencia. Según los relatos de mi madre, nuestros antepasados contribuyeron a fundar la aldea y que por eso nosotros debemos continuar con el linaje._

_Pero tanta tranquilidad me da asco. Me aburre. Está llena de paletos moralistas y sin vida propia. No hay nada para hacer aquí. Todo es muy limitado, porque al estar en el medio del campo lo único que se puede hacer es criar ganado, plantar arroz o tener algún negocio. Y yo, mis caros amigos, soy mucho más ambicioso que eso. _

_Mi hermana mayor se fue a estudiar a Tokio hace muchos años y no regresó. No la culpo, yo en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Ella siempre fue muy inteligente, habría sido un desperdicio quedarse aquí a servir ramen._

_Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy niño. No recuerdo mucho su rostro, ni su voz, temo algún día olvidarlo. Mamá dice que me parezco a él, y yo concuerdo, al menos físicamente. He visto muchas fotografías, tenemos el mismo cabello rubio, desordenado, y los mismos ojos azules. Incluso sonreímos de igual forma. Lo que me diferencia de él son las tres marcas que tengo en cada mejilla, y son ellas las que me dan todo mi encanto._

_Mi madre es una mujer fuerte y de gran temperamento. Desde que murió mi padre, ella comenzó a trabajar en la tienda, fue ella la que mantuvo la familia unida y fue ella la que nos educó. Y por más que ella se esforzara en esconder su dolor mí hermana y yo sabíamos que la muerte de papá la había marcado para siempre. Su sueño era que mi hermana la sustituyera, pero como ya dije, ella siguió su propio sueño, y ahora sus energías se centran en mí, pero yo también tengo mi propio sueño._

_Mi sueño es ser un licenciado y vivir una vida de lujos y comodidades, estando rodeado de bellas mujeres. Quiero que todos me respeten y admiren. Y claro, deseo poder comer todo el ramen que quiera (creo que ya se dieron cuenta de que mi comida favorita es el ramen)._

_Lo de las mujeres no es problema, tengo algo que las atrae. Tal vez sea mi apariencia, atlética y juvenil, o mi actitud galante, misteriosa, de busca pleitos. Podría definirme como un badboy. Popular e irresistible. Libre como el viento. Si, ese soy yo._

_Mi mejor amigo es Kiba, nos conocimos en primer año de secundaria. Él y yo somos muy parecidos, pervertidos a muerte._

**-¡Buenos días, Naruto-kun!-**saludó una hermosa chica de larga cabellera oscura y orbes grises.

**-¡Buenos días Hinata!-**regresó el saludo, provocando que la morena se sonrojara. Él, sonrió arrogantemente. No se cansaba de ver el efecto que causaba en las chicas.

**-Naruto-kun, me preguntaba si tú quieres ir conmigo al karaoke otro día.-**dijo, jugando con sus dedos.

**-Me encantaría.-**aseguró con voz seductora, aproximando peligrosamente su rostro al de la morena. Fue demasiada emoción para ella y si él no la hubiera sostenido, habría caído al suelo.

**-¡Naruto!-**el dolor le hizo soltar bruscamente a la morena.

**-¡Tenten eso duele-dattebayo!-**se sobó la cabeza, adolorido. Una chica castaña le miraba rabiosa y desfiante.

**-¡Eso te pasa por saltearte la limpieza! **

**-Fue por un motivo de fuerza mayor, mamá necesitaba ayuda en "Ichiraku". Te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir.**

**-Por tu propio bien, eso espero.**

**-Adiós, Naruto-kun.-**la morena hizo una reverencia y se alejó junto a la castaña, rumbo al salón.

**-¡Suertudo!-**un brazo rodeó los hombros del rubio.

**-Kiba.-**ambos muchachos chocaron los puños a modo de saludo.

**-¡Eres realmente un suertudo! ¡Dos chicas bellísimas detrás de ti!-**exclamó el castaño, impresionado.**-¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Ama Tenten, la atleta? ¿O Hyuuga Hinata, la dulce y femenina?**

**-En realidad, no me interesa ninguna de ellas.-**colocó sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

**-¡Que malo! Pasas de todas ¿verdad?-**rió Kiba.

**-Dije que ninguna me interesaba, no que pasaba de ellas.-**corrigió astutamente.

**-Eres un verdadero kitsune.-**dijo asombrado. Todas las chicas suspiraron emocionadas cuando ambos amigos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta del aula.

**-Lo sé.-**claro que lo sabía. Tal vez no era el más inteligente, pero astucia le sobraba. Tomaron asiento en sus pupitres. El profesor aún no había llegado, no era algo que les sorprendiera, aquel hombre tenía de puntual lo que él tenía de moreno.**-De la única que pasaría es de Haruno Sakura.**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?-**preguntó confundido.**-Haruno es linda ¿no lo crees?**

**-Es linda, no lo discuto.-**reconoció, sin mucho interés.-**Pero no me gustan mucho las que van por ahí de vírgenes inocentes.-**el castaño y el rubio dirigieron su atención hacia una chica de cabellos rosados, como las flores de cerezo. La chica charlaba con una muchacha de larga melena anaranjada.

_Haruno Sakura había llegado a Konoha al comienzo del año escolar. Era una chica callada y tímida. No tenía amigos y generalmente se la veía sola. Y parecía sentir un temor especial hacia los hombres, androfobia (miedo a los varones)._

_Ya he investigado en Internet, pues, Kiba y yo hemos sido testigos de innumerables veces de sus ataques de fobia. En mi opinión personal es todo un teatro por hacerse la víctima o llamar la atención. Pero yo no caeré en algo tan tonto, no señor._

**-A sus lugares**.-andar desgarbado, cabello desordenado, aspecto desaliñado, expresión de tedio, rostro cubierto por una máscara y voz monótona. En conjunto conformaban a Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de la clase 2A. Los alumnos obedecieron sin rechistar, el profesor era muy permisivo, pero cuando lo desobedecían no dudaba en imponer castigos.**-Haruno, pasa al pizarrón y resuelve el primer ejercicio que dejé como tarea.**

**-Si, profesor.-**Sakura asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta la pizarra, nerviosa. No el gustaba pasar al frente y ser el centro de todas las miradas, prefería pasar totalmente desapercibida. Lo que era pedir mucho, ya que por su extraño comportamiento, acaba llamando demasiado la atención.

La clase estaba en silencio, atenta a cada movimiento de la tiza, sin articular palabra. Kakashi Hatake odiaba, más que nada en el mundo, que se le faltara el respeto a los demás.

**-En realidad, ahí, va un signo negativo.-**intervino el hombre, tomó una tiza y corrigió el error de la chica. Ésta dio un grito ahogado y saltó hacia un costado. Naruto blanqueó los ojos, desde que la chica había sido llamada por el profesor, ya había previsto algo así.

**-Lo siento.-**susurró apenada, y sin esperar respuesta por parte del profesor, regresó a su sitio.

**-Bien, continuemos.-**dijo Kakashi, recuperándose de la impresión.**-Haruno, lleva estas fotocopias a la sala de profesores, por favor.-**pidió suavemente, no deseaba asustar nuevamente a la chica de cabellos rosados.

**-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-**le susurró Naruto a Kiba, sin mover los labios para que el profesor no los viera.**-Es rara, nadie se le querrá acercar dentro de un tiempo.**

**-Es verdad.-**concordó en el mismo tono el castaño.**-Olvídala, existen otras chicas.**

**-Es cierto, voy a pasar de ella. Existen muchas chicas que se mueren por mi.-**sonaba arrogante, pero era la verdad absoluta, las chicas del pueblo, en su mayoría, corrían detrás de él.

**-Me alegra por ti Naruto, en serio.-**ambos amigos tragaron en seco, y lentamente alzaron el rostro para encontrarse con la figura desaliñada y sonriente de Hatake Kakashi.

**-Hola, Kakashi-sensei. Bonito día ¿no?**

**-Yo creo que va a llover.-**dijo, Kiba, disimulando el nerviosismo.

**-Veo que están animados. Así que no les molestará hacerme algunos favores.-**sonrió con malicia, por debajo de la máscara.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Caminaba torpemente por el largo y desierto pasillo. Intentaba equilibrarse, sin embargo, parecía que las fotocopias pesaban más que ella. En el futuro, comería más, no podía permitirse ser tan liviana o frágil.

Suspiró, una vez más, apartando un mechón rosado que se había colocado en sus ojos. Estaba cansada de tener miedo, de ser tan rara, de no tener amigos. Si su situación seguí así jamás podría tener una familia. Pero… ¿Alguien como ella podía darse el lujo? ¿Algún día alguien la amaría, a pesar de todo? ¿Superaría algún día su miedo?

Lo deseaba. Lo anhelaba. Quería ser normal, salir con sus amigas, reír, desvelarse por un chico. Todo eso no era más que un lejano sueño para ella, porque le temía a los hombres, los odiaba, no podía tolerar su presencia.

Aún había una esperanza, podía tener amigas. A las mujeres no les temía, por más que una mujer intentar matarla era capaz de mantener la calma y defenderse. Al contrario de lo que sucedía con los hombres, para ella, todos representaban un peligro para su persona.

**-Haruno.-**giró su rostro aterrada. Naruto estaba detrás de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. Dio un salto hacia delante, emitiendo un grito. Había olvidado completamente las fotocopias, se sostuvo a ellas, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Naruto la sostuvo a tiempo, pegándola a su cuerpo**.-¿Estas bien? Deberías ser más cuidadosa. Si no puedes hacerlo, déjaselo a otro.-**Sakura no supo como, pero le dio un fuerte empujón al muchacho, trastabillando por culpa de su propia fuerza. El rubio la sostuvo contra la pared y colocó sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la chica, acorralándola.**-Dámelas a mi.-**lamiró directamente a los ojos. Unas esmeraldas preciosas y enormes, cubiertas por el pánico. Pánico que él le causaba, porque ella temía que él le hiciera algo, que él la dañara. Como si se hubiera quemado se separó de la chica. Colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca y se alejó sin agregar nada más.

La chica de cabellos rosados se dejó caer en el suelo suavemente, sin soltar las hojas ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡Aquel chico sólo le había ayudado y ella le trataba de esa forma! ¡Quería cambiar! ¡Ya no soportaba dañar a los demás por su miedo!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

El aroma de la comida y las voces de las personas invadía toda la estancia, contribuyendo a crear un ambiente calmo y familiar.

Como siempre el Ichiraku ramen estaba lleno de clientes que degustaban los platos maravillados. La señora Uzumaki iba de un lado a otro atendiendo las mesas, mientras su hijo preparaba la comida. Era un trabajo arduo y pesado, pero Kushina se negaba a emplear a alguien que no fuera de la familia, mantendría la tradición sin importar nada.

Para Naruto aquel trabajo era simplemente horrible, y jamás se cansaría de repetirlo. Odiaba tener que estar todo el día de pie, atendiendo gente, preferiría salir con chicas jóvenes y bonitas. También odiaba tener que usar esa estúpida ropa, que le hacía ver terriblemente mal. Alguien como él no podía andar vestido como un idiota, así las chicas se alejarían.

**-¡El Shio****i**** de la señora Ama está pronto!-**anunció el rubio desde la ventana de la cocina.

**-Yamamoto-san pidió Miso****ii****, apúrate, su ronda comienza dentro de media hora.-**dijo al pelirroja recogiendo el pedido.

**-¡De inmediato! ¡Con el gran Uzumaki Naruto aquí nadie debe preocuparse por nada!**

**-Debes estar orgullosa Kushina.-**comentó la señora ama, una mujer regordeta y de facciones amables**.-Naruto se ha convertido en todo un hombre y se le ve tan bien encargándose del negocio.**

**-Yo también lo creo, pero él no me hace caso. Debe sentar cabeza.**

**-¡Okasan! ¡Ya deja de molestar!-**gritó el rubio, blandiendo la cuchara de madera.

**-¡Debe ser muy popular con las chicas! ¡Minato lo era!-**exclamó, vivaracha, la señora Ama.**-Si yo no estuviera casada y me quitara algunos años no te me escaparías.**

**-Que pena Ama-san, su esposo me ganó.-**_Te agradezco Kami-sama, por el casamiento de la señora Ama._

**-¿Qué te parece mi Tenten?-**insistió.

**-¡Oh! ¡Qué maravillosa idea!-**exclamó la pelirroja.

**-Tenten y yo somos amigos, sólo eso.**

**-A mi me daría mucho gusto. Tenten es muy linda e inteligente.**

**-No molestes, okasan.-**gruñó**.-El Miso del Yamamoto-san está pronto, vieja cotilla.**

**-Buenas tardes.-**Naruto miró sorprendido a la chica que acababa de llegar, ella nunca había ido allí, y no se la imaginaba comiendo ramen o comida casera.

**-¡Qué chica más linda!-**exclamó Kushina.

**-Buenas tardes Hinata.-**la chica sonrió abiertamente al reconocer al rubio debajo de aquellos trajes.**-¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**-Nuestra cocinera se enfermó, y le sugerí a mi padre éste lugar.-**señaló a un hombre de larga cabellera oscura y orbes semejantes a los de Hinata. A la distancia se podía apreciar la elegancia y la seriedad de aquel hombre. Era un poco asustador.**-En realidad… yo… yo vine a verte…-**confesó, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, sin apartar la mirada del chico. Éste sonrió con arrogancia, lo que más le gustaba eran las locuras que hacían por él las chicas, subía su ego.

**-Eres muy linda ¿sabías?-**susurró cerca de su oído, vigilando que el señor Hyuuga no los viera. Para su suerte, éste charlaba animadamente con su sobrino. Hinata se sonrojó intensamente, pero esta vez no se desmayó. No pasaría esa vergüenza dos veces. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Naruto, no desaprovecharía su segunda oportunidad, lo besaría delante de todo el mundo si fuera preciso.

El rubio se alejó la morena con brusquedad y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, profiriendo un montón de improperios contra su agresor.

**-¡Naruto! ¡Te lo advertí!-**gritó Tenten, de brazos cruzados**.-¡Otra vez te salteaste la limpieza!**

**-Lo siento, pero tenía que ayudar a mamá aquí.**

**-¡Tenten! ¡Deja de actuar como si fueres su mujer!-**la regañó la morena. Todos se sorprendieron por esa reacción de Hinata, incluso ella misma, generalmente era muy calma y paciente.

**-¡No! ¡No soy su mujer! ¡Pero soy su mejor amiga y celo por su integridad moral! ¡No quiero que se vuelva un vago!-**se defendió.

**-Eso dices tu… Yo creo que estas enamorada de Naruto-kun, por lo menos deberías jugar limpio ¿no?-**contraatacó la morena. No se dejaría ganar por su rival. Colocaría todas sus cartas en la mesa y estaba más que claro que ganaría. Tenten no era rival para ella.-**Dejemos que Naruto-kun decida a quien prefiere.**

**-¿Saben? Recordé que tengo que hacer repartos.-**dijo el rubio, rascándose la nuca. Esas dos chicas, juntas, eran dinamita pura, y le hacían temer por su integridad y por la de los demás.

**-¡Te acompaño, Naruto-kun! ¡Así daremos un paseo a la luz de la luna!-**exclamó la de orbes grises.

**-¡Yo también voy! ¡Debo asegurarme de que trabajes!-dijo **la castaña.

**-Entonces en marcha, porque la iglesia de San Patricio no queda nada cerca.-**dijo animado, colocando sus cosas en la bicicleta.

**-¡¿La… la… la iglesia de San Patricio?!-**se abrazaron aterrorizadas.

**-Si, es lo que dije, la iglesia de San Patricio, queda un poco lejos, pero si vamos en bicicleta no será nada.**

**-Pero Naruto-kun ¿no conoces la leyenda?**

**-¿Leyenda? ¿Qué leyenda?-**preguntó, mirando a ambas chicas, alternativamente.

**-Dicen que hace muchos años, una joven novia fue plantada en el altar, y que cegada por la tristeza se quitó la vida frente a los invitados, allí, en la iglesia de San Patricio. Su espíritu habita allí, esperando por su amor, y asesina a cualquiera que pise la iglesia.-**relató Tenten. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, asustada.

**-¡Es solo una leyenda!**

**-¡No, no lo es!-**negaron ellas.

**-¿Eso quiere decir que no van a ir conmigo?**

**-Yo no puedo salir a esta hora de la noche con un chico, Naruto-kun, espero que lo comprendas, mi padre es un hombre muy rígido.-**dijo la joven Hyuuga.

**-Alguien debe ayudar a tu madre mientras tu no estas. Hay mucho trabajo hoy.-**dijo la joven Ama.

**-¡Nos vemos a la vuelta!-**se despidió el rubio, montando la bicicleta y perdiéndose calle abajo.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto entró sigilosamente a la iglesia. Estaba vacía, no había rastros de humanidad, lo único que allí habitaba eran ratas e insectos. Hacia aproximadamente unos siete años las personas, e inclusive el mismísimo padre, habían abandonado aquel lugar. Todo por causa de una leyenda, la leyenda de la novia carmesí. Así la llamaban porque su vestido blanco estaba completamente teñido con su propia sangre.

Muchas personas la habían visto vagando por el cementerio de día, o en la capilla, tarareando la marcha nupcial. Otros, que se la habían topado ya no se encontraban entre los vivos.

Emitió una sonora carcajada que retumbó por toda la estancia ¡Aquellos pueblerinos creían cualquier cosa que se le dijera! Era imposible que alguien pudiera ver a la "novia carmesí", pues esta no existía. Era un completo invento de Naruto y su hermana mayor. Para ellos dos era una simple broma infantil, nunca creyeron en realidad que causaría semejante reacción. Y gracias a su ingenio tenía su lugar privado, un lugar donde podía meditar, dormir con tranquilidad y escapar de las chicas que lo acosaban.

Se sentó en uno de los empolvorados y mullidos bancos de madera. Todos los días rezaba a Dios, para que cuidara a su familia y que les diera salud. Desde niño le habían inculcado la religión, era lo único que recordaba de su padre, cuando iban juntos a la iglesia y jugaban a las escondidas.

La puerta vieja chirrió sonoramente. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a esconderse. Se suponía que nadie iba a esa iglesia. A lo mejor se trataba de un vagabundo, buscando refugio nocturno.

Una silueta delgada cerró la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Naruto no pudo identificarla, ya que todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad.

Con suaves y tranquilos pasos, la figura se aproximó al altar y se arrodilló frente a la figura de la Virgen María, quien cargaba al niño Jesús, maternalmente.

Estiró el cuello para intentar identificar al intruso nocturno. No era cotilla, pero algo en esa persona le atraía.

Los rayos plateados de la luna iluminaban la frágil figura de Haruno Sakura. Parecía un ángel de nívea piel y cabellos rosados ¿Qué hacía ella en una iglesia a esas horas de la noche? ¡Esa chica estaba en todos lados! ¡Era como la mugre!

Un estruendo resonó por toda la iglesia. Naruto había tropezado con la alfombra roja arrugada que antes revestía el suelo. Antes de ser visto corrió a esconderse en el primer lugar que tenía a la vista. Por suerte estaba cerca del confesionario, era un escondite perfecto.

**-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-**preguntó alarmada. Creyó que a esa hora no habría nadie y que podría estar tranquila un momento. Buscó con la mirada a otras personas, pero el lugar realmente parecía vacío.

**-¡Soy… Soy el padre Igancio!-**dijo el rubio con la voz disfrazada, escondido dentro del confesionario, y algo sorprendido por su propio ingenio.-**La misa ya terminó, a menos que quieres confesarte, por favor retírate.-**agregó, ya incorporando el personaje y rezando por que la chica no reconociera su voz y se largara de allí rápidamente.

Silencio. El silencio había tomado nuevamente a la iglesia ¿Ya se había ido? Claro que si, sus mentiras siempre le salvaban. Jamás le habían descubierto ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?

**-No soy cristiana pero… ¿puedo confesarme aún así?-**la suave voz de la chica de cabellos rosados se escuchó a través de la fina rejilla de madera ¡Ella se había metido al confesionario!**-¿Padre? ¿Me escucha?**

**-Puedes… Puedes confesarte, hija.-**suspiró el rubio, de seguro sería alguna chorrada de adolescente.

**-…Cuando estaba en secundaria mi padrastro me violó, tiempo después me quedé embarazada pero aborté.-**confesó la chica, seria. El cuerpo de Naruto se paralizó, pensaba que la confesión de una colega de clases sería una tontería ¿Qué había dicho? No podía ser verdad…**-Cuando le dije a mi madre lo que sucedió, ella no me creyó, y los abusos de mi padrastro continuaron.-**continuó ella, su voz cada vez era más temblorosa e insegura.**-Me volví a quedar embarazada…Pero me vi obligada a dar a luz, pues mi cuerpo no soportaría otro aborto**… **Junto a mi madre decidimos darlo en adopción, porque yo no podía ni quería hacerme cargo de una criatura… Así que hoy mi bebé estaría cumpliendo un año… **

iShio (塩) (lit: sal) : La más simple de todas las variedades, y en la que se siente la mayor influencia china. Se considera muy popular en Hokkaido. La sopa es transparente y su sabor es más directo. (Fuente: Wikipedia).

iiMiso (味噌): Creado en Sapporo en 1955. Se prepara generalmente a base de pollo, y se mezcla con alguna variedad de miso al ser servida. En Kanto es común agregarle una cucharada de mantequilla.


	2. Relato 2

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo puede ser un poco fuerte. Disfrútenlo.

**Bitter Virgin**

**Relato 2**

_Mi padre murió antes incluso de que yo naciera. Era un arqueólogo muy famoso e intrépido, según las palabras de mi madre. Un temerario y aventurero, que no le temía a nada, pero que a la vez podía ser tierno y gentil. Todas las personas cabían en su corazón._

_Creo que desde ese momento que mi destino fue trazado. Injusto o no así es…_

_Mi madre se dedicó exclusivamente al trabajo para poder darme una buena educación y yo, en compensación, me dedicaba a los estudios y a ser su orgullo, ya que siendo menor de edad no se me permitía trabajar. Cuando cumplí 8 años comencé a "trabajar", es decir, hacía recados para los vecinos, o le hacía la tarea a mis colegas, todo a cambio de una recompensa, así podía ayudar a mamá._

_A pesar de las dificultades, ella y yo, éramos felices, nos amábamos y no necesitábamos nada más._

_Cuando cursaba el penúltimo año de la secundaria ella se casó con su jefe, un hombre respetable y bondadoso. Fue difícil para mí acostumbrarme a él, nunca había convivido con un hombre, con un padre, con una tercera persona entre mi madre y yo._

_Ella estaba en las nubes, era la primera vez que la veía tan feliz, y si ella era feliz, yo también lo era. Y por ella hice un esfuerzo por llevarme bien con aquel hombre._

_No fue nada difícil, él atendía todos mis caprichos, me mimaba, todo lo que yo quisiera él me lo daba en un segundo ¡Qué feliz me sentía! ¡Tenía un padre! Siempre quise saber que se sentía, y debo reconocer que era muy bueno. Mis colegas me envidiaban y a diario decían que era muy suertuda por tener un padre tan maravilloso y atento. _

_Pero en realidad toda aquella bondad era una máscara bien colocada, él era un lobo disfrazado de cordero, que consiguió engañarnos, y yo lo descubrí de la peor forma…_

_Un día, cuando regresé del colegio, él estaba en casa, había salido más temprano del trabajo. Mi mamá avisó que llegaría tarde, pues tenía mucho trabajo. Era la primera vez que me quedaba a solas con él. Nunca nos quedábamos a solas, coincidíamos solamente en el desayuno y en la cena, pues ambos salíamos muy temprano y él llegaba realmente tarde, cenaba y dormía._

_Ese día fue el primero de mi larga pesadilla…_

_Cenamos amenamente, y aprovechamos el momento para conocernos más. Yo me ofrecí para lavar los platos, en compensación a la deliciosa cena que él había preparado. Parecíamos padre e hija, eso me hizo sentir parte de una verdadera familia._

_De un momento para otro todo se puso muy confuso. Me encontraba tirada en el suelo, sin previo aviso, y mi padrastro estaba sobre mí. Lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue que había perdido el equilibrio, pues estuvo bebiendo bastante, y se había sostenido de lo que tenía más próximo, es decir, yo._

_Rápidamente descarté esa idea, cuando aprisionó mis pulsos con sus manos, por encima de mi cabeza. Me removí inquieta, no comprendía la situación y estaba asustada. Le supliqué que me soltara, que me estaba haciendo daño, pero él hizo caso omiso._

_Para mi espanto comenzó a besar mi cuello, ayudándose con la lengua. Era asqueroso, no me gustaba en absoluto. Intenté liberarme, patearle o alejarlo de mi, sin embargo, su fuerza se hizo notoria cuando afirmó el agarré de mis pulsos. Estaba desesperada, porque a pesar de mi inexperiencia, sabía que él quería violarme, y también sabía que yo no se la haría tan fácil. Mi madre me había enseñado que la virginidad era un tesoro muy valioso que cada mujer guardaba para la persona amada, y así quería hacer yo._

_Gemí de dolor cuando apretó mis senos con brusquedad, mientras mordisqueaba mi delicado cuello. Introdujo una mano por debajo de la falda, masajeado mi intimidad por encima de las bragas. Apreté con fuerza mis piernas para que no continuara. _

_La sangre que emanaba de mi nariz manchó el suelo de la cocina. El golpe me tomó desprevenida y me arrebató todo ánimo de lucha. Mi cuerpo ya no respondía, sólo veía mi sangre, era como si se hubiera rendido a lo inevitable. Pero aún mi mente gritaba por ayuda…_

_Los botones de mi blusa saltaron por toda la estancia, dejando a la vista mi busto, cubierto apenas por una leve tela. La falda también sufrió el mismo destino, siendo olvidada por algún rincón. Le siguieron las bragas, las cuales arrancó con ansiedad. _

_Pude ver un notable bulto en sus pantalones, que explicaba la presión que había sentido en mis caderas. Le vi deshacerse de su ropa, dejando a la vista su erecto miembro. Se acomodó entre mis piernas, y mi cuerpo recuperó la movilidad. _

_Nuevamente me retorcí e intenté clavarle mis uñas, pero un nuevo y más fuerte golpe me inmovilizó una vez más._

_Grité. Grité como nunca lo había hecho, desgarrando mi garganta cuando él se introdujo en mi interior. Omitiéndolo continuó las embestidas a mi cuerpo inerte. Ya no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera me importaban sus gemidos roncos, ni que su boca estuviera en mis senos desnudos. Lo único que deseaba era que todo acabara lo más rápido posible._

_Todo acabó cuando se derramó dentro de mí. Sin mirarme, siquiera, salió de dentro mío y me abandonó allí, tirada en el suelo. Lo agradecí mentalmente, no quería que estuviera cerca, cuanto más lejos estuviera mejor sería._

_No sé cuanto tiempo estuve en la misma posición, mi mirada carente de vida me recordaba a los animales que fingían la muerte hasta estar seguros de que el peligro había pasado ya. Así me sentía._

_Cuando estuve segura de que él no regresaría me incorporé, o mejor dicho, intenté hacerlo, pero caí de rodillas, adolorida. Llevé una mano a mi entrepierna, dolía demasiado, y ahogué un grito al ver mi mano cubierta de sangre, pero no era la sangre de mi nariz herida, sino que provenía de mi zona más íntima._

_Era la prueba que faltaba para que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, porque todo había sido real, una real pesadilla. _

_Corrí hacia mi refugio, mi habitación y me encerré allí. Me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua caliente en la máxima potencia. Me sentía sucia, y aunque restregué mi cuerpo durante más de una hora, esa sensación no se fue_

_Me coloqué le pijama y me refugié debajo de mis sábanas. No pude evitar que el llanto se apoderara de mi ¡Pero era tan injusto! ¡Acababa de ser violada por alguien en quien confiaba! ¡Mi preciado tesoro me había sido arrebatado de la manera más enferma y vil! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a otra? Siempre creí que si era una buena niña, buenas cosas me sucederían._

_Al día siguiente no le conté nada a mi madre, no mencioné nada de lo que me había hecho mi padrastro. No podía, tenía mucho miedo de lo que él podía hacerme. Y por otro lado, si le decía algo a ella, arruinaría su felicidad y volveríamos a nuestra vida de antes. Si yo cerraba mi boca, mi querida madre conservaría esa sonrisa radiante y viviríamos bien. Yo la amaba demasiado como para dañarla._

_Meses después acudimos al médico. Yo sangraba sin parar y me dolía el vientre, como si me hubieran atravesado con un puñal. El doctor dijo que se trataba de un aborto espontáneo. Mi madre no lo podía creer, pude ver la decepción en sus orbes castaños, eso era más doloroso que el aborto. _

_No estaba sorprendida por la noticia, él nunca se había protegido y yo nunca había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas, porque sería algo muy sospechoso. _

_De nada había servido ocultarle la verdad a mi querida madre, al final ella se había enterado, y de la peor forma. Le conté toda le verdad, pues me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y ya no había forma ni motivo para proteger a aquel ser tan repugnante._

_No me creyó. Mi madre… lo único que yo poseía en el mundo… no me creyó…no podía creerlo… ¿A caso estaba yo sola en aquel infierno? Me golpeó y me dijo muchas palabras hirientes… Todo en defensa de aquel bastardo…_

_Días después regresé a casa… a esa casa donde nadie me quería…Mi madre no me hablaba y me mantenía vigilada para que no volviera a suceder… Y los abusos continuaron… y yo volví a guardar silencio, porque de nada valía mi palabra contra la de él… yo sólo era un obstáculo para la felicidad de mi madre…_

_Estaba desesperada, cada noche él me visitaba, sin falta. Yo imploraba a Dios que me salvara, él era mi única esperanza, a pesar de que no era creyente, necesitaba creer en algo, tener alguna esperanza._

_Ya no tenía amigas, me había vuelto tan introvertida y tosca que ellas habían desistido de mí. Y para empeorar, no toleraba estar cerca de ningún miembro del sexo masculino, me asustaba el solo hecho de que me miraran. Estaba volviéndome paranoica._

_Meses después, mi madre y yo le hicimos otra visita al doctor. El doctor me examinó, aunque no era necesario, con solo observar mi vientre voluptuoso. Nuevamente estaba embarazada. No me había dado cuenta, atribuía mi malestar a las violaciones diarias._

_El doctor tuvo que llamar a los enfermeros para alejar a mi madre de mí, ella se había abalanzado sobre mí para golpearme, enojada por "haberlo hecho de nuevo". _

_**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?-**__preguntó mi madre, llorando__**.-¿Lo haces para castigarme? ¡No creo ser una mala madre! ¿No te das cuenta de que te haces daño a ti misma?**_

_**-¡Madre, lo siento mucho!-**__la abracé con fuerza, no quería verla así._

_**-¿Quién es el padre, Sakura? ¡No lo protejas! ¡Él tiene que hacerse responsable!-**__exigió saber, acariciando mi cabeza._

_**-Ya te lo dije, madre.-**__sollocé._

_Mi madre se desmoronó, se sentía culpable por no haberme creído. Entre sollozos logré contarle sobre los abusos que había sufrido durante todo aquel año. Para mi era muy difícil tocar ese tema, era una parte oscura de mi alma que no quería que saliera a la luz._

_En cuanto al bebé, no tenía más opción que tenerlo. Según claras y precisas palabras del médico, siendo yo tan joven mi cuerpo era inmaduro y no podría tolerar más daño. Junto a mi madre decidimos que ni bien naciera, lo daríamos en adopción._

_Yo odiaba a esa criatura que crecía dentro de mi cuerpo. No sentía ninguna simpatía por aquella vida. No podía sentir amor por él. Para mi no era más que un parásito que aquel asqueroso hombre había dejado en mi para recordarme lo que me había hecho. Ya me había deshecho del culpable, sólo faltaba su engendro._

_Durante los nueve meses fui al médico para controlar que todo estuviera bien con el bebé, y veía a las futuras madres como yo, tan felices acompañadas por sus parejas. Me sentía totalmente ajena a ese ambiente, pues yo no veía la hora de librarme de aquella carga._

_Mi madre consiguió una familia para mi bebé. Se trataba de una pareja joven que no podía tener hijos y que hace mucho buscaban adoptar. Ellos pagarían todos los gastos del hospital, y yo sólo tendría que entregarles al bebé._

_No conocí a mi bebé, ni bien nació fue entregado a sus padres adoptivos. Así era mejor, yo no quería tener contacto con él. Puede sonar cruel y frío, pero yo era una niña y había sido madre, no tuve opción, no pude decidir sobre mi propio cuerpo._

_Me había convertido en una muerta en vida. Ya no era la misma, no sonreía, casi no hablaba, salía de mi casa sólo lo necesario._

_Quería comenzar de nuevo, lejos, donde nadie me conociera, donde pudiera olvidar mi pasado. Por eso mismo me inscribí en la preparatoria de Konoha, una aldea muy alejada de Suna. A pesar de que mi madre suplicó que permaneciera a su lado, no pude, inconscientemente la culpaba de lo sucedido._

_Yo sólo deseo poder olvidar… ¿Es tan egoísta mi deseo Dios? Yo quiero amar y ser amada ¿Podré mi deseo hacer realidad? ¿Alguien podrá amarme, aún sabiendo todo sobre mi pasado? Por favor Dios, eres mi única esperanza…_

_Y desde el fondo de mi corazón, espero que el ser al que di a luz hace tan solo un año sea muy feliz con sus nuevos padres…_

_Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño…y que cumplas muchos más…_


	3. Relato 3

**Bitter Virgin**

**Relato 3**

"_**Cuando estaba en secundaria mi padrastro me violó, tiempo después me quedé embarazada pero aborté.**_

_**Cuando le dije a mi madre lo que sucedió, ella no me creyó, y los abusos de mi padrastro continuaron.**_

_**Me volví a quedar embarazada…Pero me vi obligada a dar a luz, pues mi cuerpo no soportaría otro aborto**__… __**Junto a mi madre decidimos darlo en adopción, porque yo no podía ni quería hacerme cargo de una criatura… Así que hoy mi bebé estaría cumpliendo un año…"**_

Bostezó, por enésima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Las palabras de la chica de cabello rosado atormentaban su mente y no le permitieron dormir. En realidad no sabía cómo, pero había conseguido regresar a su casa, sano y salvo. Después de escuchar la confesión de Sakura todo se había vuelto confuso y no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido después, cuando fue conciente de si mismo se encontraba en su cama, vistiendo el pijama.

Los sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior y amenazaban con salir precipitadamente. El odio le quemaba el pecho furiosamente ¿Cómo podía existir semejante deshecho humano? ¿Qué impulso les llevaba a cometer acto tan despreciable? ¿Cómo podían vivir con la conciencia tan limpia? ¿Por qué Dios le permitía vivir? ¡Un ser tan repugnante como un violador merecía la muerte! ¡Ese tipo de gente no debería estar libre! ¡Esas personas estaban enfermas! ¡Nadie tenía el derecho de quitarle la inocencia a alguien! ¡Quería convertirse en abogado para hacerles pagar por sus crímenes! ¡Ese sería su nuevo sueño, su nueva meta!

Ahora podía comprender a Sakura, el porque de su extraño y tosco comportamiento. Se sentía una basura, la había juzgado precipitadamente, había actuado como un canalla, como un patán. Ella fue violada por su padrastro innumerables veces, por alguien en quien confiaba. Él no podía imaginar su sufrimiento, debió ser una experiencia terrorífica, esperar cada noche a que sucediera, fingir que nada sucedía… Ella era valiente al salir todos los días de clases, si él hubiera estado en su lugar tal vez se habría cerrado en si mismo.

Detuvo su andar cuando el semáforo se puso en amarillo. Distraídamente observó el paisaje, en la vereda de enfrente una escena muy tierna captó su atención. Un hermoso y regordete bebé jugueteaba con el cabello de su madre. Se recordó a si mismo de niño, cuando su madre jugaba con él, era tan inocente. Ese pensamiento fue sustituido por la imagen de una chica de cabello rosado sosteniendo a un bebé de pocos meses, con apenas una pelusa rosa como cabello.

Desvió la mirada, no quería seguir pensando en eso. Le sorprendió verla a ella, a Sakura, un poco alejada de la madre y el bebé. No esperaba encontrarla tan pronto, creía tener dos días al menos antes de encararla. Pero allí estaba ella, con la mirada fija en ese cuadro tan adorable. Seguramente estaría pensando, imaginando como sería su bebé, al igual que él lo había hecho.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Esmeralda vs. Zafiro. La chica dio un respingo y desvió la mirada.

**-¡Cuidado!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-Lo siento mucho, Naruto-san.-**dijo avergonzada.

**-No tienes porqué disculparte, fue mi culpa.-**Naruto le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, mientras ella limpiaba un tajo sangrante en su mejilla.

**-Yo no debí cruzar la calle sin mirar hacia los lados. Fue muy imprudente de mi parte.-**dijo, severa. Sonrió sin gracia, después de todo era el responsable del accidente de la joven.

**-Pero fui yo el que te asustó.-**rebatió, divertido.

**-¡No me asustaste Naruto-san!-**negó ella, roja de vergüenza. Una imagen adorable para el rubio.**-Yo… Yo solo iba distraída.**

**-Eso no es cierto.-**se cruzó de brazos ahogando un grito de dolor, ahora ella le pasaba alcohol a la herida en su mejilla con cierta brusquedad. "_Los hombres soportan cualquier dolor, no hagas el ridículo" _se repetía mentalmente.**-Ayer me comporté como un patán contigo, es lógico que reacciones de esa forma.**

**-No, eso también fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho.-**colocó una bandita en la herida.

**-Te disculpas demasiado ¡Relájate-ttebayo!-**hizo una pose chula, provocando que la chica riera. Era una risa suave y realmente bonita, como ella. Comenzó a hacer payasadas, quería que siguiera riendo y no parara jamás, quería verla feliz, siempre sonriente.

**-¡Auch!-**exclamó cuando su trasero rebotó contra el suelo de madera.

**-Si me permites decírtelo, tienes una personalidad un poco destructiva Naruto-san.-**rió, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**-Jeje. No me llames así, dime solo Naruto, el sufijo me hace sentir anciano-**El rubio se rascó la nuca, sonriendo zorruno, para disimular su vergüenza. Aceptó gustoso la ayuda de la chica, pero notó que ella había fruncido el ceño, a causa del dolor.**-¿Dónde te lastimaste, Sakura-chan?**

**-Me… me duele un poco el tobillo, pero no creo que sea nada.-**respondió, un poco sorprendida por el sufijo que acompañaba su nombre. El rubio frunció el ceño, claramente molesto y la obligó a tomar asiento, regañándola por no decirle antes que sentía dolor. Torpemente se encargó del tobillo hinchado de la chica, él no sabía mucho de eso, pero muchas veces se había lastimado haciendo travesuras, y había observado a su madre curándolo.

**-Lo siento, Sakura-chan, no entiendo nada de medicina.-**se disculpó observando el vendaje un poco desaliñado. Que patético era. Quería parecer frente a ella un héroe, deseaba demostrarle que a su lado ella podía estar segura. No sabía con certeza de dónde había surgido ese ferviente sentimiento que le impulsaba a querer protegerla, era ilógico, su mente y su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaban ante su frágil presencia, y tampoco tenía interés por descubrirle la lógica.

**-Lo haz hecho muy bien, seguramente para el lunes ya esté mejor.-**aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. Naruto retribuyo la sonrisa, saber que él la había hecho sonreír le hacía muy bien a su alma. Sakura se veía mucho más bonita sonriendo, si eso era posible.

-**¡Naruto! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces descansando?!-**la señora Uzumaki entró a la habitación, como un huracán. No permitiría que su hijo fuera un vago. Parpadeó varias veces, completamente muda, al ver a la chica de cabellos rosas en la habitación de Naruto. Pero tan rápido como había llegado su rostro cambió de expresión, sus orbes verdes se iluminaron de… ¿emoción?

**-No es lo que estas pensando, okaasan.-**dijo, antes de que la enorme bocaza de su madre se abriera y asustara a la chica. Había conquistado su confianza, y no quería perderla.

**-Soy Haruno Sakura, es un gusto conocerla, Uzumaki-san.-**se presentó la joven , ajena a las miradas que madre e hijo intercambiaban.

**-Uzumaki Kushina, es gusto es mío, querida.-**dijo, sonriendo. Era mala señal, Naruto sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su madre.**-Espero no haber interrumpido nada…-**le dedicó una mirada pícara al rubio.**-El Ichiraku está lleno, y necesito de Naruto… Y Naruto acostumbra escapar del trabajo…**

**-Fue mi culpa Uzumaki-san. Yo lo entretuve-**la mujer le miró curiosa. El rubio cubrió su rostro, avergonzado, su madre era capaz de ver maldad en palabras inocentes.**-Naruto me salvó de ser atropellada y se hirió por mi culpa… vinimos aquí para encargarnos de algunos raspones y cortes que sufrió, nada grave.-**relató con total calma, asombrando el rubio, él creía que Sakura era tímida con todo el mundo, era algo comprensible después de lo que había vivido, pero según podía apreciar, ella se desenvolvía muy bien con las personas de su mismo sexo. Eso era algo bueno, al menos podría tener amigas.**-También se encargó de mi tobillo, el cual acabamos de descubrir que estaba lastimado. No se enoje con él, por favor.**

**-¡Oh! ¡Mi hijo es todo un caballero! ¡Que orgullo!-**exclamó abrazando al rubio.

**-¡Okaasan! ¡Suéltame! ¡Es vergonzoso-ttebayo!**

**-Gracias por cuidar de él, Sakura, querida. No te sientas culpable, él tiende a accidentarse con frecuencia.-**ambas mujeres rieron. Naruto las observaba ofendido ¡Arriesgaba su vida y se reían de él! No era así como terminaban los cuentos de los héroes.

**-Si quiere puedo ayudarles.-**se ofreció, la chica.**-En el restaurant…No sé mucho de ramen, pero puedo servir mesas… Sería una forma de devolverle el favor a Naruto.**

**-¡Fantástica idea!-**exclamó la mujer, abrazando a Sakura.

**-Pero, Sakura-chan, tu tobillo…**

**-Está bien, ya no me duele.-**aseguró, apoyando el pie completamente.**-Déjame hacerlo, por favor.-**No pudo negarse a ese pedido…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Naruto se dejó caer en una silla, cansado. Había sido una dura jornada, habría sido peor si no hubieran contado con la ayuda de Sakura. Ella se había desempeñado muy bien, aprendía rápido, no por nada era una de las chicas más inteligentes del colegio. Era admirable.

**-¿Eh?-**exclamó confundido. Un plato de ramen se extendía frente a sus ojos.

**-Tu madre dijo que no habías comido nada en todo el día.-**explicó la chica, sonriendo**.-Pensé que tendrías hambre, y me tomé el atrevimiento de prepararte algo… **

**-¡Muchísimas gracias, Sakura-chan! ¡Debe estar riquísimo-ttebayo!-**Sakura rió ante el entusiasmo del rubio.**-¡Itadaikimasu!**

**-Ya es tarde, es hora de que vaya a casa.-**murmuró la chica consultando la hora en su reloj de pulso.

**-¿Ya?-**preguntó, dejando de comer.

**-Ya está muy tarde.-**explicó con suavidad.

**-¡Tus padres deben estar muy preocupados! ¡Que desconsiderados hemos sido!-**se alarmó Kushina.**-Les hablaré para que no se enojen contigo.**

**-Yo vivo sola, Uzumaki-san.-**dijo, interrumpiendo a la mujer, quien ya había tomado el teléfono.

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que vives sola? ¿Y tus padres?**

**-Yo gané una beca en el Konoha Gakuen, pero ellos no podían dejar sus empleos, así que vine sola.-**dijo con tranquilidad. Naruto sabía que eso era mentira, ella sólo tenía a su madre, y si estaba allí era por los abusos constantes de su padrastro. Kushina suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza que los padres de la chica habían muerto y no quería tocar un punto tan sensible.

**-Yo la acompaño, okaasan.-**dejó a un lado el tazón vacío**.-Es tarde, y no es seguro que una joven bonita ande por ahí a estas horas.**

**-Tienes razón.-**concordó la mujer, sin darle oportunidad a la chica de reclamar.**-Puedes venir cuando quieras, Sakura ¿No estas buscando empleo?-**sugirió alegre.

**-¡Okaasan!-**exclamó, en reproche.

**-¡Será un placer regresar, Uzumakia-san! ¡Buenas noches!-**se despidió.


	4. Relato 4

**Bitter Virgin**

**Relato 4**

**Gaman no renzoku dattaro  
kokoro de naiteita ndarou  
jibun de kimeta sono yume dake wa yuzurenai ndarou?  
**_**Has tenido que cargar con muchas cosas verdad?**__**  
**__**Tu corazón ha estado llorando verdad?**__**  
**__**No puedes abandonar el sueño que elegiste verdad?**_

**kurushi nda kazu nanka yori utagatta kazu nanka yori  
waratta kazu ya shinjita kazu ga  
sukoshi dake ooi jinsei de arimasu you ni  
**_**Deseo que en tu vida las veces que confíes y sonrías sean más**__**  
**__**Que las que sufras o desconfies**_

**wakiyaku dakedo kage no hito dakedo  
yume to mukiau toki kurai  
man naka ni isasete shoujiki ni isasete  
**_**Sólo eres alguien secundario a la sombra de otros**__**  
**__**Cuando te enfrentas con tu sueño**__**  
**__**Déjalo estar en tu interior y se honesto contigo mismo**_

**ima made nandomo nan toka akiramezu ni  
ima made nandomo tachi agatte kita janai ka  
ima made nandomo bokura  
nandomo shinjite nandomo yume mite  
nandomo…  
**_**Lo has hecho tantas veces… Lo intentas todo para no abandonar**__**  
**__**Lo has hecho tantas veces… ¿Acaso no te has puesto en pie y has seguido adelante tantas veces?**__**  
**__**Lo has hecho tantas veces… Nosotros**__**  
**__**Tantas veces hemos confiado tantas veces hemos soñado**__**  
**__**Tantas veces…**_

**ima made nandomo baka o mite kita janai ka  
nandomo  
hito no kage ni tatte kita janai ka  
saa shuyaku da yo jibun no yume kurai  
wagamama de isasete  
**_**Lo has hecho tantas veces ¿Acaso no has visto tantas estupideces?**__**  
**__**Tanas veces… ¿acaso no has estado en la sombra de otros tantas veces?**__**  
**__**Ahora eres el protagonista… al menos dejanos soñar lo que queramos**_

**iron na mono kara nigedashite  
sono ketsudan o sakiokori ni shita  
sono yume dake wa sono yume dake wa  
sono yume dake wa…  
**_**Huiste de muchas cosas dejándolas para más adelante**__**  
**__**Sólo este sueño, sólo este sueño**__**  
**__**Sólo este sueño…**_

**wakiyaku nante mou takusan da  
yume to mukiau toki kurai  
man naka ni isasete shoujiki ni isasete  
wakiyaku janakutte shuyaku de iyouze  
**_**¡Ya basta de estar en un papel secundario!**__**  
**__**Cuando te enfrentas con tu sueño**__**  
**__**Déjalo estar en tu interior y sé honesto contigo mismo**__**  
**__**No seas el actor secundario ¡Sé el protagonista!**_

**ima made nandomo nan toka akiramezu ni  
ima made nandomo tachi agatte kita janai ka  
ima made nandomo bokura  
nandomo shinjite nandomo yume mite  
nandomo…  
**_**Lo has hecho tantas veces… Lo intentas todo para no abandonar**__**  
**__**Lo has hecho tantas veces… ¿Acaso no te has puesto en pie y has seguido adelante tantas veces?**__**  
**__**Lo has hecho tantas veces… Nosotros**__**  
**__**Tantas veces hemos confiado tantas veces hemos soñado**__**  
**__**Tantas veces…**_

**tsuranuku tame ni iroiro mageta  
shinjiru tame ni utagatte kita  
mamotteku tame ni hito o kizutsuketa  
ima made nandomo nandomo  
**_**Para conseguir algo tienes que dejar pasar muchas cosas**__**  
**__**para creer has de desconfiar**__**  
**__**Para proteger a las personas has de herirlas**__**  
**__**Lo has hecho tantas veces… tantas veces…**_

**ima made nandomo baka o mite kita janai ka  
nandomo hito no kage ni tatte kita janai ka  
saa shuyaku da yo jibun no yume kurai  
wagamama de isasete  
**_**Lo has hecho tantas veces ¿Acaso no has visto tantas estupideces?**__**  
**__**Tanas veces… ¿acaso no has estado en la sombra de otros tantas veces?**__**  
**__**Ahora eres el protagonista… al menos dejanos soñar lo que queramos**_

**Nandomo Ima made  
Nandomo Nandomo  
**_**Tantas veces lo has hecho**__**  
**__**Tantas veces Tantas veces**_

**-Llevas cantando esa música desde la mañana…-**comentó Kiba. Ambos chicos estaban en la azotea del instituto, observando a las personas que hacían deportes.

**-¡Lo siento!-**se rascó la nuca sonriendo zorrunamente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza los acontecimientos de la noche del sábado.

_**Flash Back**_

_Cuando abandonaron el Ichiraku ramen la noche había tomado su lugar en el cielo, manchado de luminosas estrellas. La luna las presidía elegante y maravillosa._

_**-Siento mucho por mi madre.-**__se disculpó el rubio. La chica dio un respingo y se hizo a un lado. "No puede ser posible" pensó Naruto cabizbajo. Ella se había acordado de que le temía a los hombres y que él era un hombre. Iban tan bien ¿por qué tenía que suceder eso justo en ese momento?_

_No podía culparla por temerle, conocía su pasado, lo que había tenido que vivir siendo tan joven e inmadura. Su confesión seguía latente en su cabeza y le atormentaba por las noches sin piedad. Era un castigo que se merecía por haber sido tan idiota con ella cuando la conoció._

_Sabía que nunca más volvería a cometer un error así con ninguna persona. Había aprendido la lección. No se podía juzgar a alguien por su apariencia y tampoco era correcto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Kamisama había conseguido hacerle cambiar de actitud._

_No importaba lo que sucediera, lo había decidido, él Uzumaki Naruto la protegería. Sólo pasando sobre su cadáver lograrían volver a dañarla._

_Retrocedió unos pasos, sin alarmarla y se colocó a un metro de distancia. Desde atrás podría velar por su seguridad sin que se asustara por su culpa._

_**Ima made nandomo nan toka akiramezu ni  
ima made nandomo tachi agatte kita janai ka  
ima made nandomo bokura  
nandomo shinjite nandomo yume mite  
nandomo…**_

_**-¿Esa música no es "Ima made nando mo"?-**__preguntó Sakura volteándose para verlo al rostro._

_**-Si… ¿La… estaba cantando en voz alta?-**__dijo, avergonzado._

_**-¡The massive missile es uno de mis grupos favoritos!-**__reconoció sonriendo abiertamente__**.-Ima made nando mo es una gran música…-**__el rubio sonrió estúpidamente. Por suerte ella se había volteado hacia el frente__**.-Hemos llegado.-**__anunció, señalando un edificio._

_**-¡Oh!-**__exclamó sorprendido. El paseo se le había antojado realmente corto._

_**-Gracias por todo Naruto.**_

_**-¡No tienes que agradecerme! ¡Lo he hecho encantado dattebayo**__!-se rascó la nuca, sin gracia._

_**-Buenas noches.-**__se despidió entrando al edificio._

_**-Buenas noches.-**__balbuceó sin apartar la mirada de la chica de cabellos rosados._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Suspiró. Si tan solo pudiera hacerla sonreír de esa forma más seguido se sentiría satisfecho. Sabía de sobre manera que para ello aún faltaba un largo y tortuoso camino. Sakura no podía olvidar como si nada todo lo que le sucedió. Nadie podría hacerlo. Las heridas del cuerpo siempre sanan, tarde o temprano. Difíciles son las heridas del alma. Porque el alma es como una muñeca de porcelana, preciosa y única. Repararla es casi imposible, y aunque se logre hacerlo, nunca vuelve a ser lo que era antes.

Pero ella contaba con la ayuda de Naruto. Para él no existían imposibles. Conseguiría reparar el alma de Sakura, y no sólo se conformaría con ello, sino que ésta sería mucho más fuerte que antes. No importaba el tiempo que le llevara, lo lograría.

**-¿En qué andas, Naruto?-**cuestionó el chico de rasgos salvajes. Conocía bien a su amigo, le preocupaba su (más que de costumbre) extraño comportamiento.

**-No es nada.-**aseguró, haciendo payasadas. No quería envolver a Kiba en los problemas de Sakura. Cuantas menos personas estuvieran al tanto mejor sería. Confiaba en su amigo, pero era un asunto del cual ni siquiera él mismo debería tener conocimiento**.-Solo estoy pensando en la prueba de matemáticas.**

**-Ah, si es por eso no debes preocuparte.-**dijo el castaño.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-He conseguido las respuestas.-**sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver la expresión de sorpresa del rubio. La cual rápidamente se transformó en júbilo**.-Si, lo sé, soy el mejor.**

**-¡Lo eres-tebbayo!-**exclamó, chocando el puño con Kiba.-_**Un problema menos…**_

Dirigió su mirada hacia las personas que parecían hormigas. Era un alivio no tener que pensar en las matemáticas, esa asignatura era un dolor de cabeza y peor aún era el profesor, un pervertido de closet, que le tenía manía solo porque le había puesto en ridículo frente al colegio entero.

Gracias a Kiba no sólo pasaría la prueba sino que también le quedaba tiempo de sobra para ayudar a la chica de cabellos rosados. No tendría que preocuparse por tonterías como las matemáticas y enfocaría todas sus energías en lo realmente importante. La vida le comenzaba a sonreír.

Sonrió tontamente una vez más. Sakura estaba debajo del árbol del instituto comiendo junto a unas chicas de la clase. Un calor que no supo de donde provenía invadió su pecho. Era reconfortante y le llenaba de dicha. Sentía felicidad de que la chica se relacionara con otras chicas. Ese era el primer paso para la recuperación, y ella lo había dado sola ¡Qué orgullo!

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Se sentía extraño. No se reconocía. Ese no era él. Algo había cambiado desde que escuchó la confesión de Sakura. Ya no veía el mundo con los mismos ojos. No es que fuera algo malo, pero nunca antes había experimentado algo así, y tenía miedo.

Se irguió con el ceño fruncido. Su sentido de protección había detectado un insecto demasiado próximo a Sakura.

**-¡Imbécil!-**masculló.

Sin darle una explicación a su amigo salió corriendo, lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. No era tan rápido como Shikamaru, un colega de clases que era velocista (los rumores decían que su velocidad se debía a que desde niño había tenido que huir de chicas que le deseaban muerto), pero logró llegar junto a la chica en menos de lo que se pronuncia "Kyubi no yoko".

Reconoció al insecto como Nagazaki Souchiro, de la clase B. No era alguien peligroso, más bien era un chico calmo y tímido. En pocas palabras era inofensivo, al menos para todo aquel que no fuera Haruno Sakura. Ella estaba demasiado asustada como para salir corriendo.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-**se interpuso entre el chico y Sakura. Ésta le miró con los ojos llorosos y comprendió lo que silenciosamente le pedía. La tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia algún sitio.

**-Gracias Naruto.-**murmuró secando sus lágrimas.

**-No hay de qué.-**sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

**-Siempre te causo problemas.-**suspiró.

**-No es tu culpa… solamente le temes a los hombres…-**se encogió de hombros. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, al verse descubierta. Sus reacciones exageradas, tarde o temprano, acabarían delatándola. No había que ser muy inteligente para descubrir su fobia.

**-A ti no te temo.-**confesó, sonriendo.

**-¿No?-**preguntó sorprendido. La emoción le embargó ¡Podría permanecer a su lado y no le haría daño con su presencia!

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Tú dijiste que pasabas de mi totalmente…**

**Flash back**

_**-Es linda, no lo discuto.-**__reconoció, sin mucho interés.-Pero no me gustan mucho las que van por ahí de vírgenes inocentes.-el castaño y el rubio dirigieron su atención hacia una chica de cabellos rosados, como las flores de cerezo. La chica charlaba con una muchacha de larga melena anaranjada._

**Fin del flash back**

**-¿Escuchaste eso?-**_mierda_. Ella asintió. La vida no le sonreía. Ella no le temía sólo por eso que escuchó hace algunos días ¡Qué ingenua era! Esas palabras no significaban nada, absolutamente nada. Él era tan nocivo para ella como cualquier otro. Si él quisiera podría hacerle cuanto daño quisiera. Ella no podría detenerle porque era más fuerte y corpulento.

**-No te preocupes, no me ofende, por el contrario, me hace sentir bien... Eres mi mejor amigo Naruto... Contigo me siento segura...-**confesó.

Se alejó de la chica de cabellos rosados antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Necesitaba calmarse. No entendía de dónde provenían esos sentimientos oscuros que se contraponían con los que experimentó anteriormente. Sakura era ingenua. Si otro hubiera escuchado su confesión ¿Habría tenido la misma actitud que él? ¿O se habría aprovechado de ella?

Lentamente, recuperó la cordura y el poco control que aún le quedaba sobre su mente.

**-Te estaba buscando Naruto-kun.-**casi se había llevado por delante a la morena. Hinata era diferente a Sakura. Hinata lo tenía todo, familia, dinero y confianza en si misma. Sakura cargaba con un cruel pasado. Por ambas, sentía cosas diferentes.

Rodeó el cuerpo de la morena con sus brazos. Podía sentirla temblar debajo de él. Su aroma invadía sus sentidos. Acarició sus largas madejas oscuras y su cremosa piel.

No experimentó emoción alguna. Su aroma no le agradaba, prefería el de Sakura, tan natural y embriagante. El cuerpo de Hinata era demasiado voluptuoso, prefería el cuerpo poco desarrollado de Sakura. El cabello de Hinata era bonito y bien cuidado, pero el de Sakura era más exótico.

**-Lo siento Hinata. Regresemos a clases.**

Se separó de la chica. Al fin había encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Se encaminó de regreso al aula. La respuesta había estado frente a sus narices todo el tiempo. _Se había enamorado de Haruno Sakura…_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Siento mucho la demora! Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

Kissus, matta ne!


	5. Relato 5

**Bitter Virgin**

**Relato 5**

**-¿Qué te sucede ahora?-**preguntó Kiba, preocupado. Ambos amigos caminaban hacia el colegio.

**-Nada.-**respondió el rubio.

**-No te creo… ayer te veías más tonto que de costumbre.-**Naruto gruño, en señal de desagrado**.-Y hoy te ves como si un camión lleno de vacas se hubiera estacionado sobre ti.**

**-No exageres…Solo no dormí bien anoche.-**murmuró, resignado. Kiba le conocía demasiado para su conveniencia. Además, no estaba mintiendo del todo, no había dormido bien la noche anterior. El culpable era él mismo. No había cesado de pensar en su descubrimiento. Es decir, sólo pensaba en Sakura y sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Era tan obvio que deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra una columna mil veces. Tan tonto y ciego había sido que no percibió lo que sentía antes. Él la amaba, y la realidad era así de simple. Por eso su deseo de protegerla era tan ferviente e ilógico.

El problema era que no sabía como mirarla a los ojos nuevamente sin delatarse. Ese día se había despertado sintiéndose excepcionalmente torpe e inseguro.

**-De acuerdo.-**decidió dejar por ahora esa conversación, pero si Naruto creía que se olvidaría fácilmente estaba muy equivocado.

**-¡Naruto-kun!-**una melena oscura cubrió sus ojos y unos brazos le rodearon el cuello.

**-Hinata.-**escuchó la risa irritante de Kiba.

**-¿Sucede algo?-**preguntó cuando la chica le permitió respirar. Ella sonreía radiantemente.

**-¿A caso una novia no puede saludar a su novio?-**preguntó besándolo. Naruto no reaccionó ¿Desde cuando Hinata era su novia? No recordaba habérselo pedido nunca. Y estaba seguro de recordar todo lo que había hecho en la última semana. Y teniendo en cuenta su último descubrimiento no era coherente que Hinata fuera su novia.

**-¿Novia?-**Kiba le había robado la pregunta de la boca, claro que sin el tono de incredulidad.

**-No te había visto Kiba-kun.-**dijo la morena ocultándose detrás del rubio, repentinamente sonrojada.

**-No te preocupes, soy de relleno…-**Hinata rió avergonzada**.-Naruto no me había dicho nada de que ustedes estaban saliendo.**

**-Fue todo muy repentino.-**dijo la chica, mirando el suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios y un encantador sonrojo.

**-Pues me alegro, forman una linda pareja.-**comentó Kiba. Naruto no entendía nada. Sólo había coqueteado con ella días atrás, nada demasiado grave ni que se pudiera malinterpretar como un pedido de noviazgo.

**-Hinata yo nunca…-**comenzó a hablar, necesitaba solucionar el malentendido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

**-Buenos días.-**saludó Sakura, interrumpiendo al rubio. Naruto no supo que decir, la voz se le había ido.

**-Buenos días.-**Hinata se abrazó de Naruto. Como si así pudiera "marcar su territorio". El castaño hizo un gesto de mano como saludo, amigablemente, pero Sakura retrocedió hasta donde se encontraba su grupito de amigas.

**-¿Por qué contigo no se asustó?-**quiso saber Kiba, incómodo.

**-Porque soy más humano.-**respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. El castaño bufó molesto. Y la morena rió cómplice de su"novio".

**-Creo que es hora de ir a clases.-**sugirió, bajito, Hinata. Los chicos asintieron y escoltaron a la chica hasta el aula. Naruto tenía decidido que lo mejor sería hablar y aclarar las cosas con la morena en la hora del receso, o cuando su cerebro volviera a funcionar. Por suerte Sakura no sabía que tenía una supuesta novia, y se resumía en un problema menos.

¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien con tanta mala suerte como él? La chica que le gustaba era androfóbica. Confiaba ciegamente en él y ciertamente, él, no era el ser más confiable del mundo. Y le había dado falsas esperanzas (sin darse cuenta) a otra chica. Lo único que le faltaba era que Sakura no fuera chica y que Hinata apareciera embarazada de él.

**-Ahora entiendo tu cara.-**murmuró Kiba, apenas audible para el rubio, con cara de pervertido**.-Eres un campeón.**

Gruñó. No estaba de humor para las bromas de Kiba. Lo que no sabía era que cuando pusiera un pie en el aula su humor empeoraría, si eso era posible…

La vida, definitivamente le odiaba. Pero le odiaba con fuerzas…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Para cuando llegó la hora del receso, Naruto había ensayado al menos veinte diferentes discursos. No quería herir los sentimientos de Hinata pero tenía que dejarle en claro que ellos no estaban saliendo y que nunca lo harían. No de esa forma, sería más delicado con la chica.

No sabía cómo pero el rumor de que salía con Hinata Hyuuga se había expandido a una velocidad alarmante. Y ahora había un fan club NaruHina. Lo cual quería decir que si hacía llorar a Hinata lo pagaría caro.

**-¿Para qué querías verme, Naruto-kun?-**preguntó la morena, observándole con sus ojos de perla. Naruto respiró profundamente. Se sentía cobarde, pero no le quedaba otro remedio. Estaba enamorado de Sakura y deseaba permanecer a su lado aunque sólo fuera como amigos.

**-Yo… Tu… Hinata… Creo que…**

**-Yo te amo, Naruto-kun…-**confesó, sonrojada**.-A-a p-pesar de que salimos hace poco… ¡Yo soy muy feliz!-**abrazó a Naruto con afecto sincero.

-…

**Flash Back**

_**-A ti no te temo.-**__confesó, sonriendo._

_**-¿No?-**__preguntó sorprendido. La emoción le embargó ¡Podría permanecer a su lado y no le haría daño con su presencia!_

_**-¿Por qué?**_

_**-Tú dijiste que pasabas de mi totalmente…**_

_**-¿Escuchaste eso?-**__mierda__. Ella asintió. La vida no le sonreía. Ella no le temía sólo por eso que escuchó hace algunos días ¡Qué ingenua era! Esas palabras no significaban nada, absolutamente nada. Él era tan nocivo para ella como cualquier otro. Si él quisiera podría hacerle cuanto daño quisiera. Ella no podría detenerle porque era más fuerte y corpulento._

_**-No te preocupes, no me ofende, por el contrario, me hace sentir bien... Eres mi mejor amigo Naruto... Contigo me siento segura...-**__confesó._

_Se alejó de la chica de cabellos rosados antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Necesitaba calmarse. No entendía de dónde provenían esos sentimientos oscuros que se contraponían con los que experimentó anteriormente. Sakura era ingenua. Si otro hubiera escuchado su confesión ¿Habría tenido la misma actitud que él? ¿O se habría aprovechado de ella?_

**Fin del flash back**

Él representaba un peligro para Sakura. No era tan confiable como ella creía. Incluso, tal vez, era más peligroso que cualquier otro hombre. Si, sonaba repetitivo, pero necesitaba repetírselo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente sensato como para alejarse de la chica.

La mejor opción era continuar "saliendo" con Hinata. Esa relación sería la barrera, el límite que le permitiría seguir al lado de la chica de cabellos rosados, sin entrar en tentación. Si Sakura le veía como su mejor amigo, eso sería. Ella no tendría conocimiento de sus sentimientos nunca. Y él se conformaría con verla feliz y con otro.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Hinata con sus brazos. Ella se separó un poco y se inclinó para besarlo. Los labios de Hinata eran suaves y dulces. Pero no eran los que deseaba besar. Esos otros labios sólo podría tocarlos en sus sueños…

**-¡Naruto!-**la pareja se separó bruscamente.

**-Tenten ¿Qué hice ahora?-**preguntó, algo fastidiado. Se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre esa escena.

**-¡Sólo venía a recordarte que hoy es tu turno de limpiar el aula.-**dijo la castaña, con las manos en la cintura, desafiante.

**-No lo olvidaré, despreocúpate.-**dijo el rubio.

**-¿Vienen a almorzar? Kiba está esperándote, Naruto.-**el rubio miró a su novia, como buen caballero dejaría que ella decidiera.

**-Almorcemos todos juntos.-**sugirió la morena, sonriendo.

**-¿No te molesta?-**Hinata negó.

**-Eres muy buena y dulce.-**Naruto le besó la frente. No quería a Hinata pero podría aprender a hacerlo**.-Vamos.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Aún recuerdo el primer día que lo vi. Estaba comenzando mi segundo año de la primaria, y me había perdido en las grandes instalaciones. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Hasta que él apareció delante de mí. El gamberro del pueblo, el payaso de la clase. En ese momento supe que estaba a salvo. Pero era tímida, demasiado como para atreverme a hablarle.**_

_**¡Dichosa de mi cuando descubrí que íbamos a la misma clase! Podía verle cuando quisiera, y sólo con ello me conformaba. Observarle a escondidas me ayudó a descubrir al verdadero Uzumaki Naruto. No era simplemente un vago, como todos decían, él era mucho más que eso. Él era perseverante y valiente, no había imposibles para él. Todo lo podía. La frase: "Es de héroes sonreír cuando el corazón llora" iba con él perfectamente.**_

_**Todos en el pueblo sabían sobre su padre, que había muerto joven por una enfermedad genética, y que Naruto no lo había conocido. Atribuían a ese hecho que él se comportara de esa forma. Sin embargo, nadie le comprendía. Nadie lo veía tal como era. Lo cual era un grave error. Si alguien se detenía un poco a mirarlo vería lo que yo veía: alguien que luchaba por ser reconocido, y lo entenderían al fin.**_

_**Al principio creí que era admiración. Yo quería ser como él. Dejar de lado todos mis miedos y mostrarme tal como era. Pero no era tan valiente como él, y no tenía su fuerza y voluntad. Tal como decía mi padre, yo era débil, un caso perdido.**_

_**Con el tiempo fui descubriendo mi amor hacia él. Lo cual no era un gran consuelo, ya que si antes se me dificultaba acercarme a él, en ese momento me sería imposible. Cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él, me sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y me desmayaba (siempre en ese orden), a pesar de que yo ya era menos tímida.**_

_**Hasta que un día decidí ponerle un fin a mi tortura. Si quería conseguir el amor de Naruto necesitaba cambiar, pero debía ser un cambio radical. Entonces, la tímida y oscura Hinata debía desaparecer. **_

_**Un cambio interno y externo realicé. Mi apariencia era otra, más femenina, hermosa y seductora. Mi mente había bloqueado todo miedo y duda. Yo quería a Naruto-kun y no me detendría hasta que él me amara tan intensamente como yo lo amaba a él.**_

_**Me lo merezco. Merezco ser feliz. Por una única vez en la vida. Quiero ser feliz. A pesar de que lo tengo todo materialmente, jamás he recibido el afecto de mi familia. Mi familia fundó la aldea y se enriqueció por su nata habilidad para los negocios. Mi padre es un ejemplo, en las finanzas lo conocen como el tiburón blanco. Pero yo no soy así, o mejor dicho, no era así. Y por ello no le servía a mi padre, y lo que no le sirve lo descarta. Y a mi me descartó por mi pequeña hermana menor, mas fuerte, valiente y decidida, una miniatura de él mismo.**_

_**Si me detengo a pensarlo, para mi las cosas están bien así. No me gustan los negocios y no nací para ellos. Lo único que necesito para ser feliz es el amor de Naruto-kun…**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**-¿Me acompañas a casa?-**preguntó sonriendo tierna, nadie podría resistirse.

**-Pensé que ya te habías ido a casa.-**dijo, mirando el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

**-Decidí esperarte… soy tu novia ¿no?**

**-Claro… Sólo debo tirar esa bolsa y podemos irnos.**


End file.
